Never Teach a God New Tricks
by Silvanyx5
Summary: It has been about three years since the defeat of Gaea, both camps are in peace, the prophecy of seven (plus Nico and Elena) became immortal to help keep balance between the camps and the Gods. It's April Fools day, and three certain Olympians are very bored, nothing could possibly go wrong...right? (Time Travel)
1. My Girlfriend and I get Abducted by Gods

**Author's Note:** Hello! Well...this is my first fanfiction! I'm sorry if there are mistakes, it's my first time and I'm still trying to get used to it XD I was kind of upset that there were barely any time travel stories on Percy Jackson or the Heroes of Olympus series so I decided to make one. This story takes place about three years after the defeat of Gaea. I'm sorry to all of you Caleo shippers but I'm not a big fan of that pairing, sorry! I haven't really finalized the second chapter so feel free to suggest any ideas that you want to happen later on. Anyways your probably reading this and thinking, man will she ever stop talking? Well I'm just going to stop talking right now, so without further ado, introducing: Never Teach a God New Tricks! Enjoy! :)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Heroes of Olympus, it all belongs to Rick Riordan.

* * *

**Chapter 1:** **My Girlfriend and I get Abducted by Gods **

At Long Island, there was a camp. A camp that was beyond your imagination, a camp for children of the gods, known as Camp Half-Blood. It looked as if it came out of the myths, but it's all _real_.

Just picture it. Strawberry fields stretching over the land, many cabins lined up by godly parent. Mobs of campers with orange t-shirts doing various activities you could only dream of; lava wall rock climbing, pegasi riding, sword battling. Did I mention monster fighting? It may sound fun but it isn't. Being a demigod was _hard_, and is definitely **not** a walk in the park. I mean, sure it can be cool sometimes with the mechanical dragons, Greek fire, battles, pegasi, exploding stuff, ok now I'm getting too carried away. Basically the stories mortals call myths are true, the Greek gods are real and currently live on the 600th floor of the empire state building in New York, unbelievable right?

But above that sanctuary demigods call home, was a floating island. Now I know what your thinking, _'cool a floating island!'_ Yes it is very cool, and peaceful too. Grass covered the soft soil, there were trees, flowers, lakes, you name it; there was even a beach as impossible that sounds.

In a certain clearing, there was a person, waiting.

Meanwhile, not too far from that location, a figure ran through the trees in a hurry. "Oh no, I'm gonna be late!" The boy ran to the clearing in a rush with only one thought,_ I'm so screwed_. As he reached the clearing, the boy tripped over his feet and face planted the earth in front of the waiting figure.

The person leaned forward in worry and shook the boy as he groaned, "_Holy Hephaestus_ that hurt..." He looked up at the person.

She was beautiful, majestic silky black hair cascaded and flowed down from a high ponytail. She had warm colored eyes like the hearth, fair skin, and wore a flowing lavender tank top with artist crop jeans and toms. Elena Madison. "Leo are you ok?"

Leo smiled and nodded sheepishly as he rubbed his head, "Am I late?"

Elena shook her head, "No, your actually early. But you seem to find face planting _fun_." She giggled, and helped hoist the boy up as he patted off the dirt that clung to his clothes.

Leo looked insulted, "Well the floor looked really lonely and so I thought I'd give it a hug!" I retorted.

She rolled her eyes, "Oh Leo what am I going to do with you." Elena sighed.

"Kiss me?" She laughed, and kissed him on the cheek. They had been going out for about three years now, and, well a lot has happened over the past three years.

After the prophecy of seven, all of us became gods. No not minor gods, **major** gods. We were named the _Council of Demigods_, pretty cool right? I was named god of machinery and fire. Elena is the goddess of miracles, hope, and fire. Frank is god of battles, Hazel is goddess of minerals and gems, Jason is god of storm clouds _(which really fits with his nickname Sparky as much as he loathes it)_, Piper is the goddess of persuasion and true beauty, Nico is the god of shadows, the night, and ghosts, Annabeth is the goddess of architecture and building, and Percy is the god of the tides, waves, and storms.

So basically the Olympians are stuck with us forever, _yippee_ for them! But the upside was that I could be with my friends forever, be with Elena.

We also have to fix this island, it was a gift from the Olmypians for our council hall and living domain. Annabeth is almost done with the blueprints, and let me tell you they are **AWESOME**.

Leo cleared his throat, "So, uh, the meeting. Where are they?"

"Right here!" In three poofs, three Olympians appeared; Aphrodite, Apollo, and Hermes.

Leo tapped his foot impatiently, "Alright what did you need? I still have to make plans for the forges and-"

"The three of us have decided that you need a break!" Aphrodite chirped.

Leo and Elena blinked in surprise, but then glanced at them suspiciously. "What's the _catch_?" Elena asked.

Apollo smiled, which showed his shining bright teeth. "Well Hermes was talking with mortals and-"

"It's _April Fools_ day!" Hermes shouted in glee.

Leo swallowed nervously, "Uh, Lord Hermes-"

"My children have so much fun! So I decided to give it a try! Have fun you two!" Hermes waved in anticipation.

This was not good, not at all, and _why_ did Elena and I have to be the victims? _Why?_

A bright light engulfed the couple, Elena quickly snatched Leo's hand as Hermes spoke, "We'll send for you when the time is right! Have fun!"

"Oh! Also, whatever you do over there won't change the future so have some fun! I just_** love **_setting up dates!" Aphrodite squealed before Leo and Elena disappeared.

They were in some kind of light tunnel, tossing and turning. Your probably thinking, _'Ooo! Shiny golden tunnel is fun! Let's go there!'_ But no, all I recollected was a free fall feeling as the light blinded my eyes.


	2. People Fall Out of the Sky

**Author's Note:** Hey everyone! Thank you for the reviews! So far the story has been progressing just swimmingly, I'll try and write more than a thousand words each chapter, hopefully I don't get writers block(I hate when that happens -_-). Should the past people figure out they are Gods? I'm not sure about that concept...

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Percy Jackson and the Heroes of Olympus, it all belongs to Rick Riordan.

* * *

**Chapter 2:** **People Fall Out of the Sky**

The fall was _sickening_, but after we somehow fell out of the sky, we landed in what looked like the coliseum in Camp Half-Blood. "Hey...the grounds soft.." Elena murmured to herself.

"Thats...me your sitting on." a voice squeaked below her.

Elena looked down, Leo was currently under her moaning. During their fall she somehow landed on him. Elena scrambled off, "Oh gods I'm_ so_ sorry Leo-"

"_Hey!_ Who are you and _how_ did you get here?!" A voice barked.

Elena turned around and stared at the person in shock, _no it **couldn't** be..._

* * *

If someone told you that someone fell from the sky would you believe them? Like,_ literally_ fall from a shining portal out of nowhere. I didn't think it was possible, but fate proved me wrong.

Kronos was delayed in rising, the camp was in peace, Nico finally stopped blaming me because of Bianca's death and helped us in battle, just what could go wrong?

Percy was currently staring at the two people like aliens. _Where did they come from? Why were they here? And exactly **how** did they get in here?_

Other demigods soon gathered around, weapons out and battle ready in case of a threat.

"Hey...the ground is soft..." The girl had silky black hair, tied up in a ponytail. She wore a lavender tank top, jeans and toms. Her skin as flawless, she had a slim figure, in other words she was _beautiful_. Well, of course she was second to Annabeth. I swear all of the guys in camp were drooling and the Aphrodite girls were jealous.

The boy under her groaned, "Thats...me your sitting on..."

The girl looked down and scrambled off immediately, "Oh gods I'm _so_ sorry Leo-"

Clarisse took a step forward, "_Hey!_ Who are you and _how_ did you get here?!" She barked.

The girl turned around and stared at Clarisse. She tapped the boy, Leo on the head as he grumbled and sat up, "Leo..." She whispered.

"What is it Elena-_ohhhh.._." Leo stared at the other campers. He cleared his throat and smiled sheepishly, "We...come in peace?"

Yup, I was going to get along with this guy. Now that I took a better look at them, they didn't _seem_ like a threat at all.

The boy had curly black hair, warm dark eyes, tan skin, clearly Hispanic. He wore a white shirt that was rolled up to his elbows, jeans and converse. He also wore a tool belt around his waist, and had a slight muscular build and seemed tall.

Since they are in the border I would think they are demigods because they certainly **do not** look like monsters to me.

"Everyone-out of the way! _Move it_ brats!" The demigods parted and made a path as Mr.D and Chiron came.

Mr.D smirked and looked to be thinking, "So...Ellen Mason and Teo Valden." He drawled, he seemed to be studying them like insects.

"_Elena Madison_ and _Leo Valdez_." She corrected. But how did Mr.D know them?

"Yeah, yeah, whatever girl." Mr.D waved off. He turned to Leo, "Valdez, you taking care of this young lady?" He demanded, looks like Mr.D had a soft spot for Elena. Who knew he would **_ever_** have a soft spot for a demigod.

The Leo gulped and nodded eagerly, "Yeah Mr.D, always."

"_You better_. So how old are ya now?" He asked. It seemed to be a game of twenty one questions now.

Leo cleared his throat and straightened up, "Eighteen, Mr.D." This guy was eighteen?! If he _was_ a demigod how did he survive for this long?

The other campers seemed bewildered and completed astonished that this boy was actually making a normal conversation with Mr.D, it wasn't often that Mr.D actually _paid attention_ to a kid, not to mention a** demigod**. "You are quite a way from home..." Chiron trotted up to them with a curious, but happy look.

"Weapons down, they are guests." Chiron announced. Campers begrudgingly put their weapons away but nonetheless still paid attention. It seemed these two people were the center of attention, the talk of the camp. "So about how far back?" Chiron asked.

The girl rested her hand to her cheek contemplatively, "How old are you?" She pointed at me. Why the heck would she ask?

"Uh, I just turned fifteen." Percy answered, obviously I was confused.

"Hm...then almost 4 years in the past if I'm correct." They boy answered. Percy gaped and rubbed his ear, did he just say **_'in the past?_**'

"No worry, the gods have told you two they will send for someone. For now you decide what you are going to do." Chiron then turned to the campers, "You are to welcome these two, they come from years in the future accidentally by Hermes, Aphrodite, and Apollo under some..._circumstances_. They will be staying at camp and helping until they can go home. Be respectful, anything that happens in their presence will not be remembered, seeing as time will flow correctly once they return to their original time. Nobody is to tell any outsiders. Any questions?" Chiron asked.

Annabeth raised her hand, "_Who_ are their parents and _where_ are they staying?"

Leo stepped forward and took a mock bow, "Leo Valdez son of Hephaestus, supreme commander of the Argo ll at your service." He_ did_ look like a Hephaestus kid. But he seemed more handsome, not that I was calling Hephaestus ugly or anything-_Gods no!_ He just seemed slightly different than the other kids.

Elena took a step forward and smiled, "Elena Madison, the first child of Hestia." Many were shocked. A _child_ of _Hestia?_ Does that mean there is actually _4 major gods_ that have demigod children? Would that also make her my _cousin_?

"They will be staying in the big house, you may ask questions but do not ask unnecessary ones." Chiron then trotted away with Mr.D.

Seeing as nobody made a move, Percy stepped forward and waved, "I'm Percy."

"We know, we are friends in the future, close friends." Elena answered.

Leo suddenly grinned and snickered, "Ha! I'm taller than you! I didn't know he was _that_ short, just wait till we get back! I'm gonna tease him all about it."

Percy furrowed his eyebrows, "Um...excuse me?"

"Don't mind him, just let him live in his little fantasy." Elena dismissed.

"Hey! I would say my fantasy's are _pretty awesome_." he pouted. Elena flicked him in the forehead with a smirk as he grumbled to himself.

The tension suddenly broke and cabin 9 came herding around curiously. "So your...our brother?" A little boy asked.

Leo grinned and ruffled the boys hair, "Yup! One of the _awesomest_ you'll ever get!" The little boy grinned, I think his name was Jacob.

Nyssa stepped forward curiously, "Who's the head counselor of cabin 9? Is it someone new? How's the future?" She asked.

Elena smiled, "The future is fine, but we cannot tell you what happens in the next three to four years. Well today is your lucky day, meet your senior counselor." She gestured to him, they looked in awe and disbelief, some curiosity.

Beckendorf stepped forward and smiled, "I'm Charlie Beckendorf, so you must be my successor. Nice to meet you."

Leo seemed to gaze at him in shock, but then quickly hid his reaction as Elena elbowed him. Did something happen to Charlie in the future? He shook the fellow son of Hephaestus' hand back with an impish smile. "Same to you too man, although I'm probably going to pass on the job to another camper soon."

Charlie tilted his head in confusion, "Why?" He asked.

Leo chuckled, "Well clearly I'm getting older, I also plan on going to college and maybe settling down. Plus I'll just be a camp director, and I have a lot of building to do." Leo replied.

"Well enjoy your two years of senior counselor until then." The conch horn blew, which signaled that it was dinner time at the mess hall.

Elena took hold of Leo's arm and smiled, "So, whose up for dinner?"


	3. We Get an IM from the Future

**Author's Note: **Sorry for not updating for awhile! I've been busy at school and didn't find the time to write the chapter. I was also thinking about adding more characters.

**Disclaimer****: **I do not own Percy Jackson and the Heroes of Olympus, all of it belongs to Rick Riordan.

* * *

**Chapter 3:**** We Get an IM From the Future**

**Percy**

Everybody in the dining pavilion was buzzing with excitement. Almost all the campers were talking about their two recent visitors from the future. With a little persuasion, I managed to persuade Chiron. Elena and Leo were allowed to keep me company at my table.

The both of them were awesome. Funny, trustworthy, protective, well, all of the qualities you would look for in a good friend. I could see why we were close friends in the future. That reminds me, do I even _survive_ my sixteenth birthday?

Thoughts sped through my mind, and according to Annabeth it's a miracle when that happens. Leo ate his tacos without a care in the world, while Elena teased him and occasionally laughed at his jokes.

Leo was very funny, his jokes were cheesy but, funny in a good way. He also seemed charismatic and could make people smile with his_ 'horrible jokes.'_

The three conversing demigods were too busy joking and talking to notice a big misty screen with rainbows appear by the table. _"Leo! Elena!"_ The voice shouted, it was very familiar.

The three turned (as well as the rest of the camp) and all was silent. When the mist cleared it projected a familiar face. She had long blonde curls and calculating grey stormy eyes with a menacing scowl on her face; just like Annabeth-well not the scowl. She only did that when she was extremely annoyed. Except she was way older, and taller. _She was beautiful, not that I would tell her that._

"Annabeth?!" They both exclaimed. Percy and the other campers eyes were drawn to the screen in disbelief. Right before their very eyes was _Annabeth of the future_. Percy turned to look at the present Annabeth, she looked to be shocked and curious.

"_Gods_, Leo and Elena! _Where_ are you two?! You know you were supposed to meet me at 4:00 for your building plans, even _Seaweed Brain_ showed up on time!" She exclaimed, oblivious to the staring eyes as people around snickered and Percy blushed lightly.

I felt insulted, _was I always late?_

Leo waved his hands frantically, "You don't understand! You see Hermes did this kind of teleporting thing with Apollo and Aphrodite, and we ended up in the past! Didn't they tell you?" He asked. Leo looked confused, and seemed to forget that everybody was watching.

"_What?_ I thought they were joking! You don't expect me to believe Hermes on _April fools_ day." She narrowed her eyes. "If it is true how will you get back?"

"We don't know, the gods are trying to find a way right now. We are somewhat three to four years back." Elena informed, glancing at the campers to the IM in amusement.

"I'll think of a way, in the meantime keep in touch and stay safe. I should probably get Nico and Percy, they were looking for you." Annabeth promised. Now that the background was clear, he could see she was her cabin. Blueprints were hung on the walls all around which made the Hephaestus and Athena cabin _drool_.

But what she said made me happy, _I survived_! But I wonder how Nico is doing, I haven't seen him since he left and he seemed... lonely and out of place. I insisted that he stayed at camp half-blood, but he thinks that he doesn't belong. But he _does_ belong.

"What are the others doing right now?" Elena asked.

"Jason is helping with camp, Frank and Hazel are on a date, Piper is on her way to help me plan the layout of the city. I still have to go to Olympus and-" she ranted on and listed the things to herself. Annabeth seemed very busy. She paused, and finally seemed to notice the campers staring at her.

Her eyebrows quirked in question, "Well, it seems I have attracted quite the crowd." She stated simply. She then smiled and waved, "Well this is very troubling. Sorry to bother your meal, but I should _really_ get going now." She turned to Leo and Elena. "Stay safe."

Elena swiped through the message and the two gazed at the campers in amusement, "And _that_ my friends, is the _awesomely cool world of the future_!" Leo wiggled his fingers and waved his arms.

Annabeth seemed to finally unfreeze and shakily pointed to the place of the iris message, "That was..._me_?" Leo nodded. "I..._wow_."

The silence was then interrupted by a sheepish looking daughter of Hestia, "Well, whose up for camp fire songs?"

* * *

Gods, I saw my future self! The _future_! Just thinking about it made the gears in her mind whirl with confusion. What happened in the future? Is the war over? Did camp survive?

There were so many questions but no answers, and not knowing what she wanted to know was frustrating for a child of Athena.

She sat by Percy at the camp fire, the fire seemed to illuminate his skin and make it glow. Sure, I have feelings for Percy but he's too much of a seaweed brain to notice. _Literally, he's as dense as a log!_

The two from the future got me curious, from their contact with each other I would say they are a couple. Leo and Hope seemed perfect for each other anyways.

The couple sat right next to us, singing while holding hands and cuddling. They seemed to genuinely enjoy the sing along.

After the songs were over everybody erupted into cheers and the music died down. The shadows around us seemed to get darker, the trees withered and shook, as if sensing something. The shadows around us were bent, extending as if something was pulling them to the bonfire. A shadow emerged in front of the bonfire, two people appeared.

* * *

**Author's Note:**Well what do you guys think? Who are the two mysterious people that appeared out of the shadows? I'll update the next chapter soon. Until next time!


	4. Things Just Got a Lot More Complicated

**Author's** **Note:** Sorry for not updating for a reaaaallllllllly long time! I got distracted, and maybe a little lazy...XD So I felt like I shouldn't be so lazy and used my free time today to finish this chapter, enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Percy Jackson or the Heroes of Olympus series, it belongs to Rick Riordan.

* * *

**Chapter 4: ****Things Just Got a Lot More Complicated**

**Annabeth**

"Ow...oh Gods, where did you take us? I thought it was afternoon!" The taller boy groaned. His features were lighted by the campfire, he had messy black hair, tan skin, wore a camp t-shirt, with jeans but looked hauntingly familiar. His eyes, those were Percy's eyes. He seemed to be near 20, lean, handsome, muscular and incredibly hot. He looked like he could be Percy's long lost big brother.

"Oh no...not China _again_! I always end up in China." The other boy whined. He had olive skin, wore an aviator jacket, black jeans, and wore a skull ring. His jet black messy hair stood out against his light complexion, and those dark brown eyes stood out.

"Don't worry it's not China, it's... camp." Elena sighed and muttered something that sounded like, _'oh why now?' _

"What are you guys doing here?" Leo asked, he seemed bewildered.

"Trying to find you two, since when were you two this good at hide and seek?" The older boy asked, pouting.

"That is a secret my friend." Leo grinned mischievously and bro fisted the guy.

"A little help here..." The other boy groaned. Elena wrapped an arm around his shoulder and helped haul him up.

Annabeth finally couldn't help it and approached the mysterious teens, "Who are you? Leo, Elena, do you know them?" She demanded.

They all looked at her and the older boy's sea green eyes widened, "_Holy Zeus_...Hermes wasn't kidding was he..." A clap of thunder was heard. "Yeah yeah, _sorry_!" The boy shouted to the sky.

"No kidding..." The younger boy drawled out sarcastically.

"Leo, Elena, are these your friends?" Chiron asked, once again everyone was watching.

"Yeah, they somehow ended up here like us. They were trying to find us and got pulled here when he shadow traveled." Leo explained. Shadow travel? Only a son of Hades could do that.

"Well you are welcome to stay until we find a way, I think introductions are needed again." Chiron sighed.

The older boy with sea green eyes took a step forward. He seemed intimidating, he radiated of power and an air of confidence. He gazed at the crowd of people and waved goofily, "Percy Jackson son of Poseidon, sup?" He greeted.

Campers and Satyrs alike gaped in shock, the very teenager that stood before them was an older version of their own camp leader. The present Percy stepped forward in amazement, "Your me?"

The older one nodded, "Yup, I'm you, your me, wow thats _very_ confusing... well what ever you want to call it." The counterpart grinned. He seemed to tower over Percy. "Wow and I thought Annabeth was joking when she said I was short." He snorted, shaking his head.

"See?!_ I told you_!" Leo pointed at Elena accusingly; she rolled her eyes.

The younger boy managed to stand without the help of Elena, Annabeth already had a inkling of who he was. He simply nodded, "Nico Di Angelo, son of Hades." He simply said, his eyes scanned the crowd as if daring them to say something.

"Nico?!" Younger Percy and campers gawked in surprise. The skinny, lonesome boy they knew looked so grown up. He wasn't so...little now.

Nico nodded and smiled slightly, "Percy, wow this is weird. I'm older than you." He admitted to himself.

Nico seemed so grown up now, at least his skin got more color and he didn't stop growing from not eating a lot. He seemed to also radiate a presence of power but wasn't as strong as Percy's.

**(A/N:**** I'm just going to call the younger Percy, the one that's not from the future, PJ).**

Girls from the Aphrodite cabin seemed to be staring at both boys and giggled.

Someone from the Ares cabin snickered, "Well if it isn't the son of Hades, are you still a loner?" Drake snorted. Annabeth looked at the voices direction and realized that Drake was jealous. He occasionally looked at an Aphrodite girl that giggled.

Annabeth glared at the son of Ares but before she or Percy could retort Nico scowled. "You're the one who's a loner, I don't see you with a girlfriend."

Drake hissed, "Look who's talking."

Nico raised an eyebrow and opened his mouth to say something but Percy beat him to it, "Back off Drake, in case you didn't know Nico has a girlfriend so why don't you go sharpen your little spears." Percy threatened, he glared at Drake the whole time and the temperature seemed to drop rapidly.

It was _terrifying_, a god like presence but Nico, Leo, Elena, and Chiron seemed unfazed by it. Drake stumbled back, glared and stomped away muttering angrily.

Annabeth smiled. That was one thing didn't change about Percy, he was still over protective.

"Campers that is enough, you are to go to your cabins. Drake, I expect you to stop by my office for a little..._chat_ with Mr.D." Chiron directed sternly.

* * *

"Ohh burn Drake." Percy whistled as Leo high fived him.

"So how are your plans going? Do you have the mechanisms for me?" Leo prompted, he looked anxious. I will never understand his joy for mechanics.

He shook his head, "The building plans are going great, my parents are ready to settle down in the housing area and the designs are nearly done. I have some plans but it'll take some time." Percy replied, thats when he felt two sets of eyes on his back.

He turned around and smiled at younger Annabeth and Percy, _ah I looked so innocent_. "Hey, you guys need anything?" He asked, as much as he would love to hug Annabeth, this Annabeth was not his wise girl.

"We just wanted to say hi..." Annabeth observed him, he could just imagine those gears moving in her head.

"Ok, what's the real reason?" He joked, the two shuffled.

"You just seem so...different." She sighed, then elbowed PJ.

"Yeah..." The younger boy gazed at his future self on awe.

Percy just smiled and clapped the boy on the back, "Well good news buddy,_ your alive_!" Leo snickered as the young boy almost fell forward by the impact of Percy's hand. "I mean, why else would I be here?" He joked.

It was going to be so much fun to mock all of the younger version of his friends. PJ looked at him warily, "_True_..." It looked like I didn't trust myself, but I do trust myself... but at the same time my other self doesn't trust that I'm his other-oh just forget it. _This _is why Annabeth doesn't want me over thinking.

"So you're Percy when he's older..." Percy turned and faced Annabeth; she seemed to stare and analyze me head to toe, then look back at PJ.

"So that would mean your 19 years old correct?" She asked. I nodded, she seemed to be thinking about something before turning to Nico, "Where will you guys stay? The big house?" _Huh, didn't think about that_. Nico nodded in reply then looked at me for an answer.

Just as Percy was going to reply, PJ spoke up. "You could stay at your..er, our cabin. There's plenty of room." He offered.

Actually staying in cabin three sounded way better than the big house, I could be by the sea, the water. Percy smiled, "Sure, why not." He turned to the others, "I'll see you guys in the morning. We'll discuss the building plans later. Nico, just take a break and chill, you must be exhausted from shadow traveling." He advised, the other three nodded before they walked away.

Leaving Annabeth and PJ with him. Annabeth glanced at me momentarily before walking away, "Night!"

* * *

The night was quiet, the sound of the ocean soothed and played like a melody as I stood alongside my older self. _Wow this makes my thinking messed up_. He turned to me and smiled, "Well, should we get going? Don't want the furies to eat us." He joked. As I walked alongside him I felt calm, I guess it wasn't so awkward to be with yourself. Wait, that didn't make any sense either...

"So...how's the future? Any violence?" He asked. PJ was very curious about the future, how much changed over the years? Exactly how much had he changed?

"The futures fine, no more threats, it's been pretty peaceful lately." He replied, Percy opened the door and plopped onto an unused bed, he seemed to be thinking about something.

PJ went into the bathroom and returned after his shower to see his older self knocked out, wrapped in bed sheets already. The son of Poseidon glanced at his older self briefly before stepping into bed and snapped his fingers, the lights went out.


	5. Percy's Love Dilemma

**Author's Note:** Sorry for being extremely late, I really hate myself for doing that because I know that waiting is not fun. Well, here's this chapter so enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of this! All of it belongs to Rick Riordan.

_NBrokenShacklesN-_ Haha, that would be hilarious! I didn't really know what to put in this chapter so I hope you don't mind that I used your suggestion XD Btw, love your stories and you're an awesome writer ;)

* * *

**Chapter 5: Percy's Love Dilemma**

When Percy opened his eyes and found himself in a blinding pink, Greek-like palace he immediately knew that he was in for some trouble.

"Percy!" He turned himself around, coming in face with the goddess of beauty herself Aphrodite and mentally groaned. When would he ever get a break from godly interference in his life? That's right, _never._ "Please, take a seat!" She giggled.

He tried to ignore how her image flickered constantly, and looked suspiciously like Annabeth at some times and reluctantly sat on the fancy baby pink chair. Ugh, why was there so much pink in this place? Stupid ADHD. _Come on focus, goddess in your dream._ He slumped against the chair and sighed, "Aphrodite, why am I here?" he asked whilst rubbing his forehead at the upcoming headache.

Aphrodite simply rested her palm against her cheek as she stirred a cup of tea, "Now now Percy, no need to be wary." She tsked. The goddess then looked at him with striking grey eyes and gave a knowing look, "Now tell me your problems, sweetie."

Percy furrowed his eyebrows, "...problems?" _What was this, a psychology session?_

"Yes, problems!" She exclaimed. "Your love life! I mean, isn't it obvious? Why else would I come here?"

_To ruin my life, make it a living hell-oh wait! His life was already like that._

She continued to ramble on about things he didn't even catch completely, "-because you and Annabeth are like, the _best_ couple since Helen and Troy! And you must be so sad and heartbroken that Annabeth isn't here with you on your adventure to the past." He stared at her like she was an alien as she sobbed and blew her nose in a tissue. How Piper turned out to be an Aphrodite demigod, he would never know or understand. Now he knew why Piper always wanted to avoid her mother like the plague when it came to girly stuff. "It's just so...s-so_ romantic!_" She exclaimed. Wow Aphrodite had a lot of mood swings, well that was normal for a god.

"And you're telling me because...?"

"_Because?! _Because it's so PERCABETH!" she squealed.

Percy wanted to cover his ears, and swore he would go deaf from the goddess. _But...what was Percabeth?_

The goddess seemed to read his thoughts, and gasped in horror. "You don't know Percabeth? IT"S YOUR COUPLE NAME! You know, Percy and Annabeth combined? My kids came up with the name and I love it!" _Darn those Aphrodite kids._

"Percabeth." He repeated disbelievingly. Seriously? They came up with a couple name for Annabeth and I? That's kind of creepy in a way...

Aphrodite snapped her fingers and the tea disappeared, "Anyway, that's not what I came here for," she then smiled mischievously, a smile just like Leo's before Percy had eaten his blue waffles with whip cream on it, and it turned out to be shaving cream. Percy had spent two whole days trying to get the taste of shaving cream off of his tongue. "I know your desire Percy, so you better watch out because something...unexpected might happen." She said ominously. Just as soon as she turned serious she gasped and a pink purse appeared in her hands and she stood up abruptly. "Time _already?_ Well see you soon sweetheart, I have a manicure in five minutes!"

And just like that she disappeared in a puff of pink smoke/perfume(which made him gag), before the palace disappeared and he felt himself waking up.

* * *

His older self was acting _weird._ Sure, he knew he was weird himself, but it was the other kind of weird. Ever since the older version of himself woke up, he was jumpy, cautious, and looked like something was going to jump out at him any moment. What had happened overnight? Maybe a demigod dream? He hated those kinds of dreams.

PJ sat at the table, watching his older double joke around with Leo and talking about something concerning shaving cream. He didn't know if he wanted to even know what they were snickering about as Elena smacked them on the head lightly and sighed hopelessly. Maybe it was himself that was paranoid.

As he finished his blue milk, he looked up when he was questioned by his elder self. "Have a good night sleep?"

Even though it was really weird, to be talking to himself he shrugged, "Same as usual, you?"

The elder visibly stiffened and laughed sheepishly, "Right, sure, the same as usual..." but Percy knew that he was hiding something. It _was_ his older self, and he did the exact same thing. But he ignored it for his own sake.

"Ok then."

"Probably dreaming about a certain blo-mmmmph!" He watched with confused eyes as Percy and Elena simultaneously slapped their hands over the Latino's mouth. Elena recoiled in disgust and started rubbing her hands on Leo's shirt while the said person was smirking slyly. He assumed he just licked her. "Hey! Why did you do that?" Leo pouted as Percy bonked him lightly on the head.

The elder glared at Leo as a warning, "No future information, especially on that topic." He stated, before shooting a reassuring smile to everybody who watched in interest.

Leo held up his hands in surrender, "Fine, got it, nothing about code owl." he scowled.

PJ tilted his head, "...Code owl?"

Leo earned a warning from Elena as she gave him a look that PJ could mentally translate as: _One more word and your dead._ It helped, to have experience from receiving the same looks from Annabeth a lot of times when they argued. He had never won a single argument to this very day, which was pretty sad. "Nothing, nothing at all." Leo gulped.

It was pretty amusing, seeing Leo get beaten by his girlfriend by a simple glare. He wondered if that's how it looked like when he and Annabeth fought pointlessly but Annabeth somehow always ended up being the victor. Just then the dining pavilion glowed a light pink, and PJ could smell perfume everywhere. What was going on? By the looks of the elder son of Poseidon, it wasn't good because he looked like he had just seen Dionysus dancing in purple leopard print underwear, which he had imagine before thanks to the Stolls and shivered every single time he thought about it since then. The source of the pink fog then glowed, and in a flash something appeared, and fell down toward the ground, catching themselves on their feet before falling completely. Once the fog had cleared, PJ squinted to try and see the figure in the fog and blinked in confusion.

_Annabeth? But Annabeth was over there..._

He glanced back and forth with wide eyes, from one Annabeth to the other. The one that just appeared looked much older, not to mention more beautiful. She coughed from the fog, dusted off her pants and took in her surroundings as soon as she was composed. "Percy?"

"Annabeth?"

Then the weirdest thing just happened, all of the sudden they were just standing there staring at each other and then just a blink later he finds his future self run towards Annabeth, pick her up and swing her in the air and...and kiss.

_They were kissing._

_Annnndd now they were making out. Oh gods!_

Percy felt himself redden and felt feint. He looked toward this timeline's Annabeth and saw her bright red as well, while all of the other campers gaped with bug eyes. Through all of the cheers and squeals from the Aphrodite cabin, Leo's manic laughter as the elf-like son of Hephaestus rolled on the floor, and his own thudding heart he did the only thing he could think of.

_He fainted._

* * *

**Author's Note:** Well there you go! I hope you liked it, I thank and credit NBrokenShacklesN for this idea of Annabeth coming to the past as well and the two making out in front of their younger versions(The idea was simply genius that I couldn't resist XD). Please review and I'll see you next time :)


End file.
